


Plasmius

by KJynx



Series: DannyMay2020 [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, an explanation as to why vlad is the way he is, dannymay2020, full of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: DannyMay day 10: corruptionVlad Masters was once a good guy, so what happened? (an explanation as to why Vlad is the way he is)
Series: DannyMay2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Plasmius

**Author's Note:**

> hm. i think this turned out alright. anyway, yeah, here's my personal headcanons for vlad all wrapped up in like 300 words

Vlad Masters had never been much of the jealous type; in fact, he tended to be understanding and sometimes  _ too _ forgiving. Sure, he had always loved Maddie, but Jack was his best friend, and if they made each other happy, then he could be happy for them.

Vlad had always been somewhat of an oddball, kind of boring, but with a passion for the supernatural and the unexplainable things of the world. He and Jack met in high school, and bonded over their shared love of ghosts, and when Maddie entered the picture their senior year, they both fell hard. However, it had been two years, and with Maddie’s consistent uninterest of him, he was beginning to accept that it wasn’t meant to be.

And then his accident with the ecto-acne happened. The sudden, and then continuous exposure to ectoplasm in his system had severe side effects, and he spent the next four years in a coma while the ectoplasmic radiation tore him apart from the inside and slowly put him back together. So much exposure changed him irreversibly, in more ways than one. When Vlad Masters awoke from a coma that the doctors were beginning to give up on him ever waking up from, he was greeted with the announcement of Jack and Maddie’s first child, and was filled with a jealous rage.

Vlad’s only passions were for his friends and his work, but after his accident, his last emotions before he woke up were anger at Jack for causing this, and heartache that now he would surely lose Maddie. The ectoplasm latched onto that, creating a jealous, vengeful ghost of the man he once was, literally and figuratively. That much ecto-radiation should have killed him, but his emotions had fueled an Obsession, turning him into a half-ghost-hybrid, as the ectoplasm fused with his very being, albeit in a very long, painful process, only killing him partially.

And as time went on, unfortunately, Vlad Masters only devolved more into hate and jealousy , becoming a creature that disgusted even someone who had once been one of his closest friends.


End file.
